Hidden Temptations
by phantomgoddess34
Summary: Slightly AU. The Sohma family have been cursed for generations and hold several secrets within the household. Yet, when they thought it couldn't get worse, another secret forms in the shape of a young innoncent girl who is the balance of the curse.
1. Beginnings

Delicious aromas sweetened the air as the occasional breeze flowed in and out through the house. A raven-haired girl moved on and about as she cooked raspberry tarts, taking a tray out and sliding another in its place. She hummed a cheery tune as she bustled out of the kitchen, blowing the stray strands of hair away from her face.

Removing her mittens, she leaned against the doorframe of the dining room and smiled. Her father was sitting at the table, leafing through some papers, his eyes anxiously shifting from the papers to the door. The smile on her face moved slightly as concern appeared on her countenance.

"Father, is something wrong?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone as she went towards and stood beside him.

He looked up startled, dropping the papers he held in his hand. He scrambled to organize the papers before meeting her eyes. As he finished, her father motioned for her to sit down. He placed the papers in front of him before gazing at his daughter with a warm smile on his lips.

" Dear child, you shouldn't sneak up on me that way. One day, you'll give your father a heart attack."

He chuckled, caressing her cheek fondly. He pulled away, examining her.

"You look so much more like your mother everyday." he said wistfully.

His daughter reached for his hands and held them gently, looking into his old grey eyes.

"Please… tell me, is everything alright? You look troubled." She pressed on, her eyes searching his own, looking for any reaction to give her a clue. His eyes instantly saddened but he kept his smile.

" Of course, my love. I'm just tired. I don't get upas muchas I used to with these ancient joints," he answered," Don't worry about me."

The raven-haired child straightened, disbelief still in her face as she stood up.

"Well, if you're sure… I was planning on collecting some more berries to finish my batch of sweets that I'm baking. I won't be long." She reassured him as she opened the main door.

Terror filled his eyes as he suddenly stood up, knocking over the table, the papers scattering to the floor.

"Wait, no!" he gasped.

The daughter's eyes widened as she stared at her father as if he had lost his mind. Doubt filled her as she looked from the door, having second thoughts.

"Maybe, I should stay here. I can see that you aren't well." She said, moving to close the door.

Her father shook his head as he sat back down, taking deep breaths. "Forgive me. It was just an overreaction. I..I was thinking of something else. Go, go now. You're needed somewhere."

When he saw his daughter's mouth opening, ready to protest, he silenced her with his hand.

"If you're worried about the oven, don't worry. I'll take the treats out when they're ready. Go."

Confusion set in her face as she reluctantly grabbed a woven basket by the door and stepped out of the house, slowly closing the door behind her. She ambled among the path, inch by inch, the straw basket bumping into her knees as she walked. She looked behind her, the house looming, as it grew smaller, obscuring the sun as it set, the faint orange colors of dawn in the sky quickly approaching.

She felt dread suddenly creeping into her heart for no reason, as she moved farther away from her home. Her instincts began to kick in and she had the prickly feeling to suddenly run, the alert of danger squeezing her body in a breathtaking grasp.

She tried to shake the feeling away, blaming it on her father's out of the blue panic attack. It did leave her a bit shaken, she thought. She had never seen her father so worked up and over what? He's been acting so strangely lately ever since he had came home very late a few nights ago.

Ever since then, he had been jumping at every noise and shadow. And what did he mean, she was needed somewhere else? The berry bushes?

She continued to walk, peace taking over her as she was lost in her thoughts. Soon, she saw a glimpse of the throng of shrubs buried to its limits in raspberries and became engrossed in the task set before her. She snatched a handful by handful, slowly filling her basket.

The dawn soon turned to dusk as night slowly crept, announcing its arrival as the sun barely now peeked over the horizon when she finally emerged. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, weary but proud at accomplishing her goal. She brushed the dirt off her worn skirt from where she was kneeling on the ground as she climbed up. Her hands hurted after all the branches she untwined to grab the clumps of succulent berries.

She smiled, despite her exhaustion as she picked up her basket and made her way back to her home. She looked up at the sky, the trace of danger pulsing in her body a hour ago long forgotten. Tranquility washed over her as she looked at the gleaming stars in the vast darkness. They winked as they twinkled in a futile attempt to beat the moon hovering over them.

Faint moonlight lit the path with its warm glow, saying its farewell to the dim rays of sun. She paused when the sound of leaves crunching reached her sensitive ears. The raven-haired girl turned around, frightened as her eyes searched the empty black void.

She could see the silhouette of trees outlined but nothing else, as she cautiously turned around and continued walking, her heart thumping crazily against her chest. A breathy whisper tickled her ear. _Miss Kuramae… _She spun around, the loose strands of pure black framing her face, contrasting with the fear in her green orbs.

"Who's there?" she asked the shadows, the nervousness clear in her voice. She trembled when everything remained silent and still, not a soul stirred. She turned around once more and sucked in her breath, her eyes widening as the basket slipped from her fingers, every hard-earned berry rolling carelessly to the ground, startled by what she saw.

A figure stood a few feet away from her , right in the center of the lit path, its body outlined in the moonlight. Locks of black hair barely brushed the tips of his eyelashes as those ebony eyes stared right at her intensely, the glow of the moon illuminating his haunting yet strangely feminine-like features. Every muscle strained to get away from this seemingly angel of hell, nerves twisting and curving in every inch of her body screaming at her to run as the figure quietly made his way towards her, his heated stare never leaving her. She wanted to listen to the anguish-filled scream in her head warning her of danger but she couldn't tear herself from glimpsing into those compelling eyes of his. It seemed like they beckoned to her, seducing her and luring her deeper and deeper until she could never escape but she was hopelessly drawn to them. She stood there, frozen at the spot as she watched him coming closer and closer until they were inches apart.

"Miss Kuramae…lovely night for a stroll isn't it?" he said softly. Her eyes grew in confusion as she stepped back, the spell he had cast over her broken.

"Who… who are you?" she stammered.

He smiled as if a secret hid within when he spoke. "Of course, you wouldn't remember me, would you?" he said, tilting his head slightly as he cupped her chin to meet her eyes. "You've certainly grown since then. Poor thing."

She backed up, pushing his hand away, frightened. "What are you talking about? I…I don't even know who you are. How did you know my name? What do you want from me?" she insisted, her voice quivering.

He stood rooted to the spot as if he didn't notice the space put between them. " Please, call me Akito. For now." He replied, smiling. "We, let's just say, know each other a while back. You will learn. Patience, Miss Kuramae, patience. You shall obtain the answers to your questions soon but for now… I've come to retrieve what has been taken away from me." Akito locked eyes with her the instant he said this.

Sakura stared back at him, surprised by the sudden wave of affection, sadness and longing that traveled within her at the words that escaped his lips. Yet, a cold chill quickly followed and swept her in its icy grasp.

" What was it that was taken away from you," she said quietly.

His eyes gleamed and a smirk crept up his lips as he spoke. " I'm glad you asked," he cooed.

Confusion appeared, edging her features. She immediately sensed another presence behind her but before she could turn around, the stranger's hands covered her mouth swiftly and held tightly. She screamed but the stranger's hands muffled her cries of help.

Absolute terror clutched her heart as she stared helplessly at Akito in the moonlight, as he returned the glance. He looked behind her and nodded. The stranger's soft hands gently brushed the hair away from her neck, leaving it a vulnerable target.

Akito walked toward her, pulling a shiny, pointed hypodermic needle. When she saw this, she struggled in an attempt to escape, desperate to survive.

"Please, Miss Kuramae. Don't make this harder than it is…" the voice whispered in her ear, the tone swelling with overwhelmed sorrow.

She stood still in shock, remembering hearing the familiar voice one time. Her soul screamed for her not to listen and that it was all a trap. Dazed, she looked at Akito right in front of her and gasped when she felt a painful sting in her neck.

He pricked her with a needle, inserting the dangerous liquid to flow freely in her veins like a pack of vicious hounds that were released to chase after its prey. She instantly gathered all the strength she had and broke free of the person's hold and collapsed to the floor.

She turned around to see the mysterious stranger that deep in her heart felt strongly that he had betrayed her in some way. Before she could get a good look on him, her vision began to blur, the colors swirling around her and turning him into a distorted figure in a bizarre surrounding.

She began to form a headache as the colors dissolved. She only was able to make out the pained look on his face, his eyes filled with regret as he watched her with a smiling Akito beside him before her world went black.


	2. Numb

_**Hey, all my readers and reviewers. I just have to say right now I apologize so much for not updating sooner. I plan to update on the day I promised to but I would always forget so sorry about that. I have a terrible memory sometimes. : ) Anyways, to make up for it I'm going to be updating another chapter or two throughout the week, ok? Also, I would really be happy if you guys dropped a review even if its a few words to let me know what you think of the story. Speaking of reviews, I wanted to thank my first two reviewers, i love athrun and Rose of Death. Thanks so much guys. Your reviews really made my day. Also, i wanted to thank Storyteller May for putting me on her alert list and Rose of Death for putting me on her favs list. :p Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the second chapter!**_

_A few months later…_

A scrawny girl sat beside the window, leaning her head against the wall, looking up above her. The midnight sky stretched for miles, it seemed, embedded with beautiful stars that winked at her whenever they twinkled. The moon's light bounced from the windowsill and bathed her in its rosy glow as if mocking her, giving her a taste of the life she'll never know.

She sat unmoving, hoping by staying still she could numb the pain of her sore body and throbbing bruises Akito had left her after their rough encounter a few hours ago. She shuffled her body slightly and repositioned herself to a more comfortable spot.

Sakura closed her eyes, entering the refugee buried deep inside her mind where she stayed there for hours at a time until Akito called for her.

She thought of her dear father that she missed terribly and her beloved home and everything else she knew of. Everything… gone. Her eyes welled with salty tears._ Was this the thing my father was panicking about? He almost stopped me, why didn't he stop me? Why! Was this supposed to happen to me, this ill fate?_

Sakura let out a quiet cry as she buried her head in her arms, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill.

_Look at you… what a pathetic, lonely sight. How can you bear it?_

She shut her eyes tight, bringing her knees closer to her and bowed her head.

_That's right. You know it's true… if anybody cared they would be looking for you. You had friends besides that foolish father of yours, didn't you?_

Stop…

_Didn't you?_

Please… stop

_DIDN'T YOU?_

She opened her eyes, letting out a cry.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

She buried her head in her arms, her body shaking with sobs. " Why? Why me?" she repeated through her tears. Soft footsteps dragged slowly across the floor and the sound of clothes rustling came, the sound getting nearer and nearer until it stopped abruptly. She knew who was standing in front of her without even looking up. She had learned the way his aura felt, the dark vibes radiating from his skin.

Her arms were wrenched away from her with such sudden force, tearing her away from her thoughts. She let out a yelp of pain and was met face to face with Akito.

" What do you think you're doing?" he spoke in a low threatening voice.

"I… I'm sorr…." She said instantly but cried out when his hand brushed sharply against her cheek, leaving a painful sting.

" Did I tell you to answer me!" He said, grasping her arms tightly. " You woke me up, damn it!"

She stayed silent, her head turned slightly, tears continually flowing quietly down her cheek. He placed a cold finger under her chin and forced her to lock eyes with him

" What's this?" he asked," Stop it. There's no reason for you to be crying."

He stood, still clutching Sakura, causing her to stand up with him.

" That's why I hate woman," he scowled," they're just a bunch of waterworks, one little pinch or angry word and they start sprinkling all over the place." Akito cocked his head, sliding his eyes to the tear-streaked girl staring hatefully at him. He let out a low chuckle and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know you hate me but guess what? I don't care. You belong to me. Go ahead and blame me for all your life's worth for but it really is your father's fault for taking you in the first place… he is to blame for your suffering…" he said quietly, the last sentence turning into a mere whisper.

Sakura's eyes widened. She broke out of Akito's grasp and glared at him, shaking her head.

" Wh…what? What do you mean by that?"

Akito laughed.

" You don't really know about your own life, do you? " he said, a smirk on his lips. He moved toward her, a hand cupping her cheek and pressed her to the wall. Their faces inches apart, he looked at her eyes that were lowered to the ground.

"Would you like to know why I took you away from everything you knew and loved in the first place?" he breathed into her ear. Sakura slowly moved her eyes to rest on his, a worried look on her expression. "When the time comes…" he said, backing away from her.

Sakura moved closer to him, grabbing his sleeve roughly. " Please, Akito… tell me! I need to know. I hate living without knowing anything. Why did you take me away? You must have some reason…"

Akito tugged his sleeve away with a look of disgust. The fingers that had grasped his robes loosened causing Akito's smirk to deepen.

"Really… you need to learn not to be so dependent on others… you only end up disappointed," he said, a sneer on his face yet a trace of bitterness in his words. He glanced at her and walked away, the shadows engulfing him as he left the room.

Sakura stared after him, resentment inside of her. She stood there silently for a moment, before falling to the floor in sobs.

She laid there, her shoulders moving up and down as she began to weep. She wept, her whole body shaking, tears landing on the hard, cold wooden floor. She picked herself from the floor, crying quietly as she made her way to the forbidden door that led to outside.

Her vision blinded with stinging tears as she flung open the door and staggered out of the room and out into the chilly, crisp night air. Sakura walked with all of her might, passing the neighboring houses and out the gate into the woods. She forced herself to keep going, no matter how much she wanted to fall onto the floor and die on the spot. Voices inside her head pulled her forward as if they knew exactly where they were going.

They led her stumbling absentmindedly within the woods until she came across a familiar small house, its windows dark and uninviting and the porch empty and vacated. If another person with a different perspective glanced at it, they would turn right back around, shunning the lone house with its cold, hard edges and isolated porch.

Yet, she found herself walking up the steps and collapsing to the floor. When her feverish skin touched the cool porch, memories raced through her, wrapping her in a warm, secure blanket. She smiled weakly but pushed the memories away.

She has at last found her sole haven, the voices insisted. She ignored them, Akito's words running over and over again in her mind.

_Why doesn't he tell me why he kidnapped me? Why me, anyway? What do I have that gives him reason to steal me? ._

Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, she closed her eyes and rested, praying she'd never wake up. _Why?_ was the last word repeating in her mind before she finally fell into a deep sleep. Unnoticed, above the house in the night sky, the stars no longer shone brightly but stood there lifeless and the moon's warm glow seemed to dim, casting dancing shadows on the roof and around the sides, as they teemed with pity.


	3. Dreams

_A little boy stood, trembling in the corner, his tiny hands tugging on his hair, teardrops caressing his cheeks before they dropped one by one. Another boy, slightly older, stood in front of him, a cold sneer on his countenance. "Now," he said icily," I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness and promise me you'll never get near that girl again. The silver-haired boy looked up, his violet eyes meeting Akito's " I promise, just please… please Akito, don't hurt her," he cried, during shaky sobs. Akito's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the boy's head and pulled it back harshly, and towards him." You don't tell me what to do. I own you! I AM GOD HERE! I am the head of the house. I AM!" He threw him to the ground and took his whip out from his robe. " Why don't you just listen to what I say, Yuki? All you do is cause trouble for yourself. You do! It's your fault! Your fault!" he yelled, whipping him as he emphasized each word, leaving a sharp sting more painful than the last one. " Stop! It hurts, stop it! STOP IT!" the little boy screamed._

Yuki opened his eyes, breathing hard as though him and Kyo had just ran many miles, trying their best to beat the other. He sat up, his blanket sliding down to his waist, one hand running through his tussled silver hair that was dripping with sweat on his forehead.

_It was just a dream… So vivid… but…but… just a dream, right?_

Yuki put his face into his hands, closing his eyes and taking long deep breaths and exhaling, soothing his trembling body. He looked up when he heard murmurs seeping under the sliding door across the room. _Who would be up this late at night? _Yuki thought wearily, sighing in frustration. He scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened the door and peered outside wondering what was going on.

It seemed the voices were coming from where they ate Tohru's delicious homemade food everyday. He exited the room and closed the door quietly, as he made his way into the dining room. He slid the door open.

He saw Kyo, Shigure and Hatori there sitting around the table, Hatori with a cigarette in his mouth. Kyo, as always, a scowl plastered on his face and the other two with a morose expression.

They were startled with Yuki's sudden entrance but Kyo regained his composure and glared at Yuki before looking away.

" What's going on? Shigure, I thought you were visiting the main house." Yuki said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah…Good evening, Yuki." Shigure said, speaking up," I _was_ going to visit, actually, when I came across a little situation. What are you doing awake?"

" I woke up and heard you talking. What kind of situation could have happened for you to be up this late?" Yuki asked. He turned to Hatori who had caught his eye. "What are you doing here, Hatori? Is Miss Honda hurt?

Shigure chuckled, waving his hand to fend off Yuki's many questions. " Yuki, calm down. Everything is all right. It just so happens that I found a sleeping girl on my back porch. A startling sight let me tell you. How unusual."

"What a surprise. Probably Shigure's doing… trying to show Tohru how generous he is by taking people in" Kyo muttered under his breath.

Yuki was about to open his mouth before Shigure cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry. Tohru had nothing to do with it. My little flower's sleeping safe and sound in her room right now. To reassure you, I myself checked personally. Right, Hatori?" Shigure asked, grinning. He winked at Hatori who ignored the gesture while Yuki and Kyo shot him icy looks.

" You sick bastard" Kyo said, narrowing his eyes at Shigure.

Shigure gasped and put a dramatic hand on his forehead. "How can you think of such a naughty thing, Kyo? I would never take advantage of my little housewife like that. Me, a respected novelist? Never!"

Kyo turned away, furiously and looked at the man quietly sitting in the corner watching the scene with a stoic expression. " What are you just sitting there for? Well? If it wasn't him, then why the hell is she there? Who gave her the right to just sleep wherever she wants?" he asked angrily.

Hatori put out his cigarette, a wisp of smoke floating in the air.

"Now, Kyo, no need to let your anger out on Hatori. Just because I was watching Tohru sleeping, you don't have to get jealous…"

"What the hell are you talking about? I just don't want her near sickos like you!" Kyo snapped.

"Enough, all of you. Shigure, if you're just going to play around, I suggest you let me explain to these boys what happened tonight." Hatori said firmly.

All of them froze instantly surprised by Hatori's sudden stern tone. "This is not a subject to be joked around with. This is a serious situation and a matter to be dealt with. It's not the time to be playing around." Hatori said quietly. He paused, looking around him to confirm he had gotten their attention before he moved on. " Kyo, Yuki… Shigure called me over here when this happened. I had no idea at the time before this. I decided to have a look at her and I found many bruises upon her skin and a mild blow to the head. I don't know how the girl came to be there or why but even though I'm only this family's docter specifically, I'm still a doctor and she needed medical attention. Nothing fatal but the girl needs plenty of rest and should be waking soon. Then, we'll worry about her. But for now…. Let her sleep. It looks like she's been through a lot.

"She's resting in the guest room upstairs." Shigure added.

Yuki stood still, his mind still absorbing the shocking information. Questions began to immediately pop up in his head. _Who is this girl? What was she doing there in the first place? It's not possible for someone to just wander in and end up sleeping on someone's porch much less ours. There must have been a reason why she was there but what is it? We're in the middle of a mild forest with one path leading to school and the other Akito's…._Yuki thought, his insides wanting to burst from showering questions.

He glanced at Kyo, looking how he took the news.

Kyo's eyes were hidden away from his mass of orange hair but he was sure they were flashing with the usual fury that comes after. A thin line was stretched across his lips and his fist was clenched on the table. Yuki thought it was a little strange for him to try to control his temper over this. Both of them didn't know anything about her but he had a feeling that he did in some way. Yuki turned his eyes back to Hatori.

" Can… can I see her?" Yuki said softly.

All three of them looked up at him in surprise. " You don't even know her, you damn rat.,"muttered Kyo.

" Is that supposed to stop me, you stupid cat?" Yuki said coldly.

" You wanna start something, you ---"

" Now, now Kyo. This is not the time and place to start a fight," Shigure teased, obviously back to his usual self.

" Aw, hell with it. Go do whatever damn thing you want to do. I'm going back to bed." Kyo growled, glaring at Yuki before leaving the room.

" Well, Yuki. If you insist, lets get this settled. Come with me.," Hatori said in a serious tone, standing up.

" I'll make my way also towards bed, then. I've had enough fun and excitement for one night, I think." Shigure said cheerfully, getting up from the floor, "Goodnight, Yuki. Hatori." He left the room with a wave.

Yuki followed Hatori as he led him upstairs and to the end of the hallway in front of the guestroom. "You may go in now. Don't stay too long. I'll be waiting downstairs." He said, giving a curt nod before he left.

Yuki stood in front of the door. He put his hand on the indent and slided the door slowly before stepping into the room, leaving a sliver of light coming through

The first thing he saw was the bed a few feet away from him next to the window, a portion of the moonlight streaming from the window and swallowing the bed and the figure laying beneath the covers in its light.

He took a few steps at a time, staring at the form. He was right in front of her before he realized it and dropped down to his knees silently beside her. The blanket covered her from neck and all the way down to her feet, only leaving her head exposed.

The long strands of raven hair spread across the pillow was the thing that first caught his eye. He slowly moved some stray locks that were covering her face, not wanting to disturb her, and his eyes widened with what he saw.

The face was so familiar. The soft features that formed her heart-shaped face and her full lips were pale but he still recognized them. He's seen her somewhere before but didn't know who she was exactly. He searched through his mind and tried to figure out where he's seen this girl before. His violet eyes rested on her head.

Her face was almost sickly white and the whole blanket seemed like if it was crushing her fragile form under all its bulky weight. Her chest moved up and down slowly as if she had a hard time breathing. Her eyes were closed. Yuki stared at her face. Suddenly a red handprint mark materialized on her right cheek before vanishing instantly. Yuki flinched.

" _I promise, Akito, but just please… please… don't hurt her!"_

Yuki looked away, his eyes facing the ground. He stood up and left the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He suddenly felt exhausted and just wanted to lay down and go back to sleep. Before he made his way downstairs, he realized the dream he had wasn't a dream but a painful memory he had wanted to forget and had buried deep in his mind.

Until this night though, he didn't know if it was a coincidence only to come back and remind him of his suffering or if it was somehow trying to tell him something.


	4. Confessions

**All my readers! I am SOOOO sorry. You probably hate me by now since you've been waiting since like April because that was my last update... I think. Well, anyways here's the fourth chapter which I have to admit kinda goes pretty fast especially at the beginning, but if you still remember about this story lol, please read and review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for sticking and waiting for this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hatori made his way downstairs, surprised to see a weary but still smiling Shigure standing there, waiting for him.

" What are you doing, still up?" Hatori said in his usual monotone voice.

" I couldn't sleep," he said simply.

Hatori raised an eyebrow. " You? The one who sleeps in everyday and doesn't wake up until the afternoon?"

Shigure laughed quietly," No, I'm just worried. I can't get that poor girl lying up there out of my mind. How is she doing?."

" Alright, I suppose. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on her and come in every two days or so after that. When I examined her, she seemed to suffer from mild malnutrition and her body looks like its gotten a few beatings. Take care of her, Shigure, at least when I'm not here," Hatori explained, glancing at the dog beside him. Shigure looked at him with a dark gleam in his eyes.

Hatori gathered his things and was about to leave but paused beside the door when Shigure spoke up. "Hatori… did you know about her?" Shigure asked slowly. " Do you know something I don't?"

Hatori opened the door silently.

" I've never met the girl, Shigure… If she was with Akito, he didn't mention anything about it. I thought you would know since you are the one Akito trusts the most but maybe that still isn't enough. " he answered gravely before stepping outside and closing the door behind him, leaving Shigure staring after him with a frown.

Morning came, sunlight streaming through the window as Tohru hummed while making breakfast and cleaning around the kitchen. While she was steaming some rice, Shigure came in, giving an exaggerated yawn and sniffing the air.

" What is this absolutely delicious aroma I smell? My blossoming flower is cooking up a wonderful storm " he said, looking over Tohru's shoulder.

" Good morning, Shigure!" Tohru said smiling," I'm making riceballs for everyone if that's ok. I wanted to take some with me to school for Kyo and Yuki since I don't think they're going to get up right now."

Shigure returned the smile, placing a hand on her head. " Alas, my precious Tohru, always thinking of others as always" he sighed.

A blush crept up Tohru's cheeks as she packed up some riceballs in a separate box. " Oh I… I don't know about that… I wouldn't be earning my keep if I didn't help out and…and well…that wouldn't be fair…and… um I'm not really doing anything special… I'm sure you guys could get along without me… really! I'm actually being very sel…selfish," she stammered. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh no… I forgot to put a extra scoop of soap in the washer again!" Tohru ran down the hallway in a hysterical rush. "Shigure I'm done with breakfast so please go ahead and help yourself!" she shouted from the hallway. Shigure looked around the kitchen and discovered a bowl filled with all different kinds of riceballs.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru no matter what you say… I still don't know what we'd do without you," Shigure said, a delighted expression on his face as he chewed on one happily.

_Later afterschool…_

" Hana! Uo!" Tohru yelled, waving her hand to her two best friends trying to catch their attention. She caught up with them soon enough, as they turned around.

" Hey, Tohru," they both greeted.

" Hey, where's the prince and orange-top? They're usually with you." Uo said.

"They're with Mommiji and Haru. They had something important to tell Yuki and Kyo and I didn't want to be rude by eavesdropping so I decided to walk to work and get there a little earlier," she said cheerfully.

"Is one of them still going to pick you up?" Hana said.

" Mmmhmm" Tohru replied," Well, see you guys tomorrow. I better be going. I wouldn't want to be _late_ to work." She smiled and waved them goodbye. " Be safe, Tohru," Hana said. "I will" Tohru nodded, smiling before running off to work.

A figure sat quietly on the porch, gazing at the scenery around her. Layers of white clouds blanketed the deep ocean-blue sky. Rays of sunlight shined through the trees' branches and lit up the ground, casting glowing rainbows in scattered puddles from the light drizzle a few hours ago.

A light breeze blew, ruffling her hair as she.glanced, from where she was sitting, at the three birds a few feet beside her chirping happily and drinking from the edge of the bird bowl. A lone, bold snow-white bird made its way to where she was. The black-haired figure held out her hand. The bird stretched its wings and landed gently on her finger, pecking on the flesh affectionately.

Se was oblivious to the sound of the door sliding open and close quietly as soft footsteps padded their way towards her until her hair stood up on end and the prickly feeling of eyes watching her from behind started to irritate her.

"Akito,"

The bird, startled from the sudden noise, soared into the sky, twittering as it flew away, causing the other two to follow them, leaving her hand in midair. She soundlessly put her hand down, staring at the spot where the birds had vacated a few moments ago.

"What do you want?"

Shigure plopped himself down beside Akito, his robes rustling. "I'm here to see you."

Akito tilted her head sideways, locking eyes with Shigure and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm curious… We, that is me and Hatori, found a girl resting on my front porch. Do you know anything about it?" he continued cheerfully.

A frown replaced Akito's cool expression and her eyes narrowed.

"I knew you would come around here, poking your nose around where you're not supposed to. Remember, curiosity killed the cat," she said.

Shigure smiled. " I can take care of myself, thank you. I'd just like to know what you're up to."

"It's none of your business, Shigure. I don't think I gave you a right to put your nosy self in my affairs."

Shigure looked at Akito, an amused expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

Akito held Shigure's gaze for a long time before her own eyes traveled down Shigure's face to the collar of his robes. She fingered the soft material. "Hmmm….Why do you want to know so badly, Shigure?'' The dog leaned, his hands on the floor supporting his weight. "I don't really know myself either, now that you asked. Maybe my protective side is coming from hiding?" Shigure guessed, flashing another smile at the head of the house beside him.

Akito laughed. She continued wrapping the loose cloth around her finger, a coy smile on her face. She looked back up, meeting Shigure's intense gaze. It sent delicious shivers up her spine. Her eyes glittered with mischief.

"She has been living here at the main house for a few years since her father's death. Her father had found out our little secret while wandering around here for no apparent reason… He had come across our property somehow. I assumed those stupid children had been chasing each other across the yard again and that naïve girl, Kisa had bumped into him, causing her to transform."

"Hmm... I wonder…_ what_ was he doing around our property?" Shigure asked, a thoughtful look on his face

She paused, a malevolent smile spreading across his lips at the question. " All I know was the fool was scared out of his wits when I confronted him.."

Shigure flashed a half-hearted grin as he cupped Akito's face with one hand. " You do tend to intimidate people with your presence," he reminded her. " But that doesn't stop you from visiting me, does it Shigure?" Akito murmured, looking into the dog's eyes. Shigure's smile disappeared and he stared back at her. "No, you're right, Akito-san. It doesn't."

" Still…You should have seen the look on his face, Gure-san," she whispered," He was terror- stricken when I had called Hatori to erase his memories. He begged me not to, _begged_ and cried that he had a loving daughter who was waiting for him at home. I was still tired from a fever I was running the other night so I was tired and demanded that the idiot give me something in return for that. He had nothing worthy and offered the very daughter he had pleaded to escape unharmed to go home to. I took up the offer nonetheless figuring she could be some use of me. We made a deal, then agreeing that after he dies, I was to come for his daughter and take her away."

She chuckled darkly," I got tired of waiting eventually so I sent some of my men after him while I abducted her. I made sure to tell them to make the incident look like an "accident" He probably never knew what laid in the near future for him after that day. Tell me, did he really think he could escape that easily without a scratch?" Akito sneered.

Akito leaned towards him, clutching Shigure's robe, and snickered.

Her snicker soon turned into a chuckle and then transformed into a cold hard laugh. Her shoulders shaking, her laughter grew louder and louder until it echoed around the room. Shigure stood still, his face solemn as he waited for the moment to subside.

One hand still entangled in the warm material, Akito placed her hand at the nape of his neck and caressed the tender skin near there absentmindedly, causing Shigure to stir slightly.

"It was so easy bringing her here," she whispered in his ear," " Kureno pricked her with one of those hypodermic needles Hatori left carelessly in his office and brought her here. I tormented her day and night… I told her over and over again that she belonged to me and that if she loved anyone, they would die and I would kill them right in front of her." She smiled. "It's unbelievable how vulnerable people can be when you break down all their barriers and leave them alone and helpless."

Akito removed her hand and stood up, crossing the room and looked out the window, watching the leaves falling down from the trees and dancing in the wind that blew now and then, a smirk on her lips. " The little brat probably escaped after I foolishly left her in the room alone. After all these years, who would have known she would have the guts to leave her new home? Nonetheless, she did and I'm sure she knows her punishment once she returns." Shigure nodded. "One more thing, Akito. Was Hatori or any other member involved with her?"

Akito froze for a moment as if unsure what to say. She recovered when she saw Shigure raise an eyebrow. "She was only a lowly patient Hatori treated sometimes but besides him, no. I didn't want to bother you with that scum so you shall be grateful," she answered as if reading Shigure's true intentions behind his question.

Shigure snickered as he made his way to leave. "I've always liked that about you, the way you read my mind sometimes."

" Oh yes… Shigure?"

Shigure stopped, looking back at Akito.

" Say hi to Yuki for me,"she said, looking at Shigure out of the corner of her eye.

The corner of Shigure's mouth curved upwards, giving in to a crooked grin before he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

'Shigure!" Kyo yelled. "Shigure!"

Kyo stomped into the kitchen. "Damn it, Shigure! Where the hell are you?"

Yuki stepped into the kitchen, his backpack slung on his shoulder and an annoyed expression on his face.

" He's probably not here, you stupid cat."

Kyo turned around, glaring at Yuki. "Who asked you, you damn rat!"

"He's most likely visiting the main house or went somewhere else to avoid his editor again." Yuki explained calmly, ignoring Kyo's remark.

Flashback 30 minutes before 

Mii walked cheerfully to Shigure'shouse, a bounce in each step. "Let's see. I'll pick up Shigure's manuscript, look it over quickly, turn it in to the print shop and spend the rest of the day relaxing and eating soba noodles," she recited happily. She sauntered to the front door and was about to knock when a piece of paper taped to the side caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Mii,_

_I've decided to go out when I suddenly had this irresistible urge to eat some delicious inspiring jelly buns. While I'm out, I might as well tend to some other errands so don't wait up for me. I'll be gone till late evening. Have a nice day and please don't try to find me._

_Love, Shigure_

" Don't try to find me? Don't try to find me?" Mii repeated, panicking.

She fell on her knees, crying and tearing her hair out.

"SHIGURE!"

End Flashback 

"Do you think I give a damn? For the last time I didn't ask you! Shigure keeps leaving his sick romance novels lying around everywhere and its getting on my nerves…." Kyo answered hotly," I'm going to show that dog some fist if he doesn't quit annoying the hell out of me."

" Who would want to listen to your constant whining?"

Kyo pointed his finger accusingly at Yuki. " That's it, rat boy! Me and you right now! I've had enough of your damn attitude. Right here, I'm going to wipe the kitchen with your pretty boy face and-"

"Shut up," Yuki interrupted coldly," or have you already forgotten we have a guest suffering upstairs?"

Kyo blinked and then scowled, casting a dark this-ain't-over-yet look at Yuki before leaving the kitchen.

Yuki shook his head and let out a deep sigh. He leaned against the doorframe, a hand entangled in his silver hair and closed his eyes.

_Kyo, Yuki and Tohru walked down the hallway, among the noisy chatter of enthusiastic students. Tohru had her usual smile on her face, as Yuki looked out the window beside him and Kyo walking straight ahead, his hands behind his head._

" _Yuki! Tohru! Kyoooo! Wait up!"_

_Kyo stopped, clenching his fist, recognizing that annoying voice while Tohru and Yuki turned around._

_Mommiji waved happily as he came toward them, Haru a few steps behind and a hand in his pocket._

" _Hello, Mommiji." Tohru said cheerfully._

"_Hi, Tohru! Hi, everybody!" Mommiji greeted, a wide smile stretched across his face._

"_Hello, Mommiji," Yuki answered._

_Haru's cool expression instantly lighted up at the sound of Yuki's voice and casually inched his way to Yuki's side and tugged at his arm. Yuki sighed, shaking his head._

"_Hello Haru," he added._

_Tohru looked back at Kyo. "Kyo, aren't you going to say hello?"_

_Kyo gritted his teeth and turned around reluctantly. "What do you want, Mommiji?" he said, a irritated tone in his voice._

"_Nothing, really. Just wanted to say hello!" he said cheerfully._

_A thud sounded as Kyo's fist met with the top of Mommiji's head. Mommiji blinked and then tears began to well up in his eyes as he started to cry._

"_Waaaaaa... Kyo hit me!"_

_Nearby chatter stopped and heads turned and stared them._

_Tohru moved to comfort Mommiji while Yuki glared at Kyo._

"_Idiot. The last thing I need is for you to cause a scene." Yuki said._

" _If the annoying brat wouldn't stop us for stupid reasons, I wouldn't cause a scene, you damn rat," Kyo shot back._

"_Saying hello is a bad thing?"_

"_Shut up!"_

_The last bell rang, interrupting the argument._

_Kyo and Yuki turned their heads, ignoring each other as they moved to leave with Tohru before Mommiji intervened._

" _Oh, yeah Kyo? Yuki, I need to ask you both something. Would you mind staying for a minute?"_

_They paused and looked at Tohru._

"_Sorry, Tohru," Mommiji apologized._

"_Oh, that's all right. I need to go to work anyway so don't mind me. See you later." Tohru said, waving as she walked down the hallway as other students began to clear the hallway as they left for home._

_Both of them turned around and looked expectantly at Mommiji._

" _This better be a good reason." Kyo warned._

"_Uh huh… Me and Haru wanted to ask you guys something." Mommiji said quietly, looking around the now empty hallway before he spoke another word._

"_Haru said he had heard rumors spreading around the main house that someone Akito had with him secretly, was found at Shigure's house last night. Is it true?" he said, his eyes big and wide with a hint of fear in them._

_Kyo looked away and Yuki stared at Mommiji as if he was a complete stranger._

"_She was with Akito this… this whole time?" he stammered._

"_Yeah… we didn't even know someone not part of our family was even living in the main house to begin with," Haru said grimly._

_Yuki's eyes flickered to Haru._

"_How long?"_

_Haru focused on the silver-haired boy. "We don't know, Yuki. She could have been living there for years and we still probably wouldn't have noticed. Akito had mentioned her name one time when the maid found a girl sitting at his porch during the New Year's Banquet but I assumed it was probably just a visitor." He paused, smiling sadly. " Figures. No wonder Kisa would tell me she would hear someone crying sometimes while she would walk past his room at night…"_

_Yuki stared down at the floor while Mommiji played with his hat, blowing his blond bangs out of his face._

_The uncomfortable quiet loomed around them contrasting with the eerie and still hallway._

_Kyo broke the thick silence as he spoke._

"_It's getting late. We… we should go already," he said. _

"_Kyo's right for once," Haru said._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Kyo retorted, his temper flaring._

_Haru ignored him and turned to Yuki, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest for me, ok? Wouldn't want you to get another relapse. Come on, Mommiji." They started their way down the hallway. " See you guys later!" Mommiji said, joyful once again before they turned around the corner. Kyo glanced at Yuki before turning away. "Come on," he said gruffly, " Let's go home already."_

Yuki opened his eyes and looked out the kitchen window and saw Shigure walking with Tohru, her laughing at something Shigure said. His eyes softened at the sight.

_Despite the tragedies in Miss Honda's life, she is still able to smile that sweet smile of hers every day. I should learn a thing or two from that… to appreciate all the memories and keep them close by even if they're painful ones. We learn that way, to forgive and forget…_

Yuki moved away from the window and walked to the door to greet them but before he moved to open it, a thought struck him. He realized just until now Haru hadn't mentioned the girl's name and his mind being clouded with thoughts, had forgotten to ask.


	5. Awakening

**Heh, I don't even want to remind myself how long its been since I've uploaded. Lol, just enjoy the chapter and as always please read and review:D**

" Tsk, tsk, tsk… irresponsible, Yuki!" Shigure lectured after they had just ate one of Tohru's homemade meals, "leaving Tohru all by herself at work. Have you no shame? Good thing I was passing by or Tohru would have come walking by herself."

Yuki looked at Tohru. "I'm sorry, Miss Honda. I wasn't thinking and my mind was somewhere else," he apologized.

Tohru's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no it's all right! You don't have to apologize, Yuki-kun. Honestly, I could have walked home! I have done it many times before. It really was no trouble at all! Shigure picked me up anyways. The only thing that matters to me is that we're all here safe and sound," she answered quickly.

"And if I hadn't? Think of all the trouble she could have gone in, Yuki! You too, Kyo!"

"Why the hell are you bringing me into this? I wasn't the one that promised her I would pick her up this morning!" he yelled, receiving a cold look from Yuki on the other side of the table.

" Nonetheless, you know what kinds of weirdoes are prowling around at night"

"Like you?," Kyo and Yuki muttered under their breath.

Shigure stood still and blinked for a moment before laughing. "Yes, like me, you say," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Kyo and Yuki both glared at him threateningly, dark vibes radiating from them.

"I mean it," Kyo said, his eyes narrowing," you better not have done anything to Tohru…."

"Or I'll knock you through the roof," Yuki added softly, with a menacing tone in his voice.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure didn't mean anything rude by that," Tohru answered cheerfully," he's just teasing."

Shigure recovered from his cowering form and chuckled. "Alas, you youngsters of little faith. Do you really think I would take advantage of Tohru that way?" he said, his eyes dancing with a mischievous grin.

Kyo was about to open his mouth, anger in his expression before Yuki interrupted.

"So, Shigure… What sorts of things did you do to avoid your editor this time?" Yuki asked, changing the subject.

Shigure grinned. "Ahhhh, so she read the note? What I would have given to see the look on her face. Well, now that you ask, I just paid a visit to the main house to make up for last night.''

"What for?"

" Well, I can't help myself if I was a little curious about the girl I almost practically stepped on!"

Tohru cleared her throat and blushed a scarlet red when the three heads turned and looked at her.

"May I go upstairs?"

A look of surprise flashed across Shigure's face. "Of course"

Tohru thanked him as she stood up and moved to leave the room but paused at Yuki's voice.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru turned her head, startled. " Yea… yes?"

"If you don't mind…" Yuki hesitated," may… may I join you?"

Tohru's face broke into a jovial smile. " Of course you can!"

Yuki returned the smile, getting up from his spot and joining Tohru's side as they both made their way upstairs silently. Tohru led the way down the hall and opened the door slowly. The sheets outlined the figure's form where it lay in the same spot Yuki saw it last. They shuffled their way across the room and fell on their knees and just looked at the form for a moment.

"Shigure told me about her on our way home today," Tohru said softly after the moment passed.

Yuki stared at the form in front of him. "He did?"

"Mmhmm…" Tohru answered. Her eyes flickered and stared out the window before she spoke. " It… it must have been frightening, her all by herself there, nobody knowing she was there with Akito and to think what he must have done to her to earn the beatings she got…I couldn't imagine the pain…" She sniffed, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. She looked at Yuki, sorrow clear in her expression.

"Why does he hurt people like this, Yuki? Akito has affected and left bitter memories in everybody I've ever met from this family in some way or another. My mom would say that in every person, there's always some good in them and sometimes it might be hard to find no more or less believe but everybody has some good. That's what my mom always said anyway…" Tohru ended sadly, her eyes moist.

Slowly, Yuki stretched out his hand to Tohru's cheek to catch an escaping tear. It landed on his finger and he pulled away and showed it to Tohru. Her eyes grew big and she started to rub her eye hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm not crying, really! You know how I am, getting all emotional all the time. I'm fine, really," she blurted, forcing a smile as more tears began to stream down her face.

Yuki put a affectionate finger under her chin and looked at her with his violet eyes.

"Miss Honda, it's alright. You don't have to hide it," he said gently, rubbing away the tears with his thumb.

He smiled when the smile that he loved returned to Tohru's face as she looked at him, her eyes glistening. He moved away, standing up and offered his hand.

"Come on, we should leave now. You need your rest." Tohru nodded before taking his hand to stand up. She let go as she looked back at the form beside them.

Tohru moved to leave but hesitated. "I don't feel right leaving her all alone here all by herself. She might get cold or lonely or something. I should stay and watch over her."

" No, you need your rest, Miss Honda. If you'd like, I'll watch over her until you fall asleep." Yuki suggested.

" No, no! I couldn't ask you to do that. It's not necessary. I'll be fine, I promise,"

Yuki sighed," Miss Honda, it will be quite all right for me to watch over her. You really do need to sleep. We wouldn't want you to catch a fever again."

Her eyes lowered to the ground. " I… I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to miss another day of school because of one of my silly fevers again," Tohru looked up," but only if it's all right with you."

Yuki nodded with a smile.

Tohru let out a sigh of relief. " Ok… I guess I'll go to bed now, then. Goodnight, Yuki."

" Goodnight, Miss Honda," Yuki said. Tohru looked back one last time at Yuki, a line of concern etched across her face before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. He sighed, sitting back down beside the form quietly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Tohru had just entered her room when she heard a muffled knock on her door. She bit her bottom lip, wondering who it could be. "Come in" she said. The door opened and in stepped Kyo, shuffling his feet and his hands stuffed in his pockets as he closed the door.

" Oh hello Kyo I see you're still up," she greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah hi…" he said softly.

"Is something wrong? Did you need something?" Tohru asked worriedly.

Kyo looked up, a look of alarm on his face. "No, no nothing's wrong," he said, placing his hand on Tohru's shoulder to stop her from crashing through the door.

"I just wanted to…I wanted to… arrrggh" Kyo broke off, frustrated. Tohru looked at him, bewildered. Clenching his fist, Kyo turned his head away and looked down at the floor.

"I… I…just wanted to say sorry, you know… for not picking you up at work…. The damn rat was supposed to get you but…I should have known he would forget…" he said, averting his eyes from Tohru's gaze.

Tohru's face broke out into a smile. " Oh Kyo there's no need to apologize. It isn't necessary. Shigure had came and picked me up and if he didn't, I wouldn't have minded walking by myself. Thank you anyway for thinking of me. It makes me very happy inside to hear you say that," she said, her eyes shining brightly.

Kyo turned and stared at her, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. For a moment, he looked at her and then moved his hand from her shoulder and gently grasped stray strands of chocolate brown hair.

"You know…you really are something, Tohru, you know that?" he said, giving her a tender smile.

It was Tohru's turn to blush, turning her cheeks red and giving her a rosy complexion.

"Awww, how cute. What are you two lovebirds still doing awake?"

Kyo stiffened and he moved his hand , letting go of Tohru's strands and put it to his side. Tohru looked behind his shoulder. " Oh, hello Shigure," she said happily.

"Oh, no. Don't mind me. Please continue whatever you were doing.," Shigure said innocently," I don't want to interrupt your intimate conversation. He turned to Kyo and winked. "I see you found my romance novels, then."

"Huh?" Tohru said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Shiii…. guuu……reee" Kyo said, seething with fury.

"Hee, hee," Shigure giggled before leaving the room.

"I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Kyo yelled, as he flung the door on his hunt after Shigure.

Tohru stood there and laughed before closing the door and climbing into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep with a little smile on her face.

Yuki opened his eyes when he heard the loud slam of a door meeting with the wall and the familiar yell that usually follows it. Yuki sighed in irritation. _Can't Kyo be ever still for once?_ He thought as he closed his eyes again.

His head became drowsy and began to droop once more before he heard a stir and he instantly woke, alert for any movement. A sudden movement caught his eye and he whipped his head to look beside him, a few feet away.

A figure sat straight up, the sheets had fallen down her waist and the familiar raven hair cascaded down her back as she sat still. Yuki froze in his spot, staring at her. For some reason, the words he wanted to say were jammed in his throat and couldn't come out. He swallowed and tried again.

" Are… are you alright?" he said softly. The soft-spoken words managed to reach her ears and she tensed as she turned her head slowly, realizing someone else was in the room with her.

Yuki was met with a pair of piercing green eyes that locked with his big violet ones as he realized now why he thought she was so familiar. _How could anyone forget those eyes?_ He leaned forward shakily.

" Sakura…?"


End file.
